At the Dawn of Tomorrow
by Sarah August
Summary: Elena's greatest wish comes true. She's human. Elena finds herself torn between the past and present. Stefan or Elijah? Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **At the Dawn of Tomorrow

**Summary: **It's twenty years after the events of my story Lovers at the Dawn of Forever. Elena has since married to Elijah and Stefan has returned to Mystic Falls to be with her. Elena finds that her feelings for Stefan may be stronger than she had first believed, and somehow, she had become human again. What will her future with Elijah hold now that her first love has returned for her, offering a second chance at humanity and a life that Elena had all but given up on.

**Notes: **This is the 4th story in my Dawn series based on The Vampire Diaries television series.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Vampire Diaries or it's characters.

**Part 1**

"I'm here to see the lady of the house," Elijah stated firmly for the older woman who answered the door of his sisters old farm house in Virginia. Dressed in a thick blue shirt and black dress pants, Elijah managed to barely feel the cold weather.

"Miss Johnson is not expecting you," The woman informed Elijah coldly. "You must leave here!"

"I'm her brother. Claudia never turns away family. Find her for me, or I'll snap your neck like a twig, and find my dear sister myself. Your choice, Maria." Elijah told the old human woman in a calm, detached voice.

He rarely killed humans since marrying Elena, however he was willing to go back on that promise he had made her, if it meant finding out who had turned his wife back into a weak, vulnerable human.

Maria huffed and lead Elijah further into the house. Claudia was with a human male, looking as if they were getting ready to do something very private in nature.

"My apologizes, dear sister, however I cannot afford to wait while you rut with... that..." Elijah told his sister distastefully. He could smell the wine from here, coming off of the man. Claudia adjusted her clothes and ordered the man to leave.

Android like, the man left the room.

"Why are you here, Elijah? Elena wasn't here too long ago. A visit is so unlike you..."

With vampire speed, Elijah grabbed his sister by the neck and tossed them both at a near by wall. "What did you do to my wife?" He snarled viciously.

"I don't know... what you... talking about..." rasped Claudia. In the dim light she looked remarkably like their mother had when they had been children. Elijah thought.

"Elena is human... my hybrid wife... is human," Elijah informed Claudia in a dangerous voice. "Care to explain how that happened to me?"

"Elena... Elena said she wanted a child with you..." choked Claudia. "The only way... it was the... only way... Elijah."

Elijah, enraged, slammed his sisters body into the wall across the room. It took Claudia a minute to get up to her feet. "That is impossible, Claudia. I cannot father children...you know this!" Elijah continued to stalk his sister.

"Elijah, she wanted this. She wanted to be human. Elena had even said so herself. She wanted another chance to have a child, to have the life that was stolen from her."

With tears stinging his dark eyes, Elijah didn't want to hear anymore. "Did you give her a choice?" He then scowled, his voice broken with fear and anger. He couldn't lose Elena. Not now!

"... it was what she has always wanted..." Claudia said again, sounding like a plea for her life.

"You've taken away everything from me. My own sister!" Elijah then grabbed her neck again, beginning to break the bones with one hand.

"Elijah... please..."

Claudia's head soon snapped from her body and she was no more.

Ignoring the blood, Elijah left the house, hell bent on revenge.

* * *

><p>"I have no idea what to do..." Elena confessed tearfully to Stefan. "I woke up like this. I had no idea that Claudia intended to make me human. I can't go after Elijah while I'm like this. I think he went to kill ..."<p>

Stefan moved closer to Elena on the sofa inside the Salvatore mansion and eased her into his arms. "This doesn't have to be a bad thing, Elena. You should be happy, overjoyed about this."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been a hybrid for over twenty years. I know you, Elena. You never wanted to be a vampire, let alone both..."

"But I have Elijah now. Everything is different."

"You refused to be a vampire while we were together, and I accepted that. I was prepared to be with you forever, Elena, despite your being human. Can't Elijah do the same for you?"

"I..." Elena trailed off unhappily. "We never got to speak about it. He left to find Claudia..."

"So he thinks of revenge above everything else. Above what you want."

"Stefan, my husband's actions are not up for debate here. I love him! I don't care if I'm human, or if I'm a hybrid. I love him!"

"That's always nice to hear. It never gets old!" states Elijah softly. He enters the living room, blood still staining his shirt. Elena smiles at first upon seeing him, then falters before rushing into his arms at the sight of the blood. "...what... what happened..." She whispers, stunned.

"She should have stayed out of our business, Elena." Elijah informs her swiftly. He brushes the blood off as if it was nothing.

Elena simply continues to stare at her husband, horrified. "But she did it because she thought... she thought she was... helping." Elena burst into a fresh wave of tears and fell to the floor. Her husband had murdered her friend, his own sister, in her name. And he thought he was justified.

Stefan came to her side when it was clear that Elijah did not feel the same remorse as Elena did and wasn't about to help her.

"How could you do this to her?" Stefan spat angrily to Elijah. "Your _own sister..._"

"Stay out of my business boy!" Elijah snapped back coldly. "I'll see you at the room." Elijah then spoke to Elena quietly, then was gone.

"Stefan..." Elena began as she tried to stand up and follow her husband. She lost her footing and Stefan caught her. "I need to go after him..."

"Elena..." Stefan whispered as he touched her hair. "I don't really understand all that's happened here, but I love you. I'm here, if you need me."

Elena moved away from the touch and smiled sadly. "I know you'll always care, Stefan. But I'm with Elijah. I need to go... I need to talk to him..."

Elena walked across the room and to the front door. She opened it to find Damon Salvatore standing there before her. "What the..." Damon trailed off as he looked Elena over. "Oh, man. What the hell, Stefan? I leave you alone for a couple of years and you found another doppelganger. Just wait until Elena hears about this one..."

Damon then froze in place as he looked at the Elena double again before him. "No way... Elena?"

"It's me." Elena confessed weakly.

Damon moved quickly and hugged her close. "You have a bad habit of staying away too long. Making yourself human and all.."

"It was a witch, actually."

"And you left the original hubby at home." Damon grinned. "I knew you'd be back to see me."

"Where's Katherine?" Elena asked to remind Damon that he also had someone else now.

"Oh. The little woman will be here in awhile. She walked to go to New York to get some... take out... I'm bored of New York."

Elena fell into a new wave of tears and Damon stared down at her in horror. "Hey, I never joined her..." Damon spat in his defense and stared back at Stefan for help.

"Elijah upset her... he killed his sister, Elena's friend..." 

"Claudia..." Damon trailed off upon Elena crying against him. "Look, Elena, I'm sorry. I had no idea that..."

"It's okay..." Elena moved away from him, trying to control the tears. "She didn't deserve it. Claudia thought she was helping me get what I wanted the most.."

"What is that, Elena?" asked Stefan.

"Another child, and to be human again." She answered guiltily. Elena had wanted another child, more than anything, but knew how impossible that was. As a hybrid, she could never get pregnant with a vampire. Even with an original vampire like Elijah. But as a human... it would put her at terrible odds with her husband, but Elena now had the chance for everything again that she ever wanted. And she felt horrible for it.

"Elijah will just have to support you..." replied Stefan.

"Elijah..." Elena said aloud, wiping her eyes. "I need to go to him. We need to talk this over..."

Elena moved towards the front door again, and this time Damon stopped her. "We're here for you, Elena." He said. "If you need us." Damon then stepped aside.

"Thank you." Elena said quietly. She went out the door without looking back at Stefan.

"Whats with you two?" Damon asked after Elena had left.

"I love her, and she still feels something for me too. Elena just doesn't know what she wants."

"She wants _him_, Stefan. Don't get between those two. You'll be a head taller for it." Damon told his younger brother warningly.

"Let her decide. He won't want her anymore when he founds out what she really wants."


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

She found him sitting on the edge of the bed within her hotel room. The former intimacy between them was now over. Elijah sat still, seemingly lost in another time. Elena was soon startled to realize it appeared that he had been crying. Elijah never cried and rarely showed emotion.

Did he regret what he had done to Claudia? Somehow, Elena found the idea comforting. Perhaps Elijah still retained some of his humanity after all.

Finally, when she drew closer, he moved and met her careful gaze. His dark eyes were deeply pained, lost. It broke Elena's heart to see him this way, although an hour ago, his actions had terrified her.

"Elijah..."

"You're afraid of me..." He observed her shaking. His voice was sad upon realizing this.

"What's happening with us?... With you?. Why did you do it, Elijah?"

"She took you away from me. Too me, that was reason enough. Claudia had no right..."

Elena hesitatingly sat beside Elijah on the bed. She moved and reached for his arm. Elena leaned against him and kissed his shoulder. The material of his shirt was so soft, much like his smooth skin.

"I'm still here. I'm still with you." Elena told her husband tearfully. "This... my being human, changes nothing for me. I want to be with you, and only you. I love you."

"But do you wish to remain human?" Elijah countered darkly. He said it as if it was the worst thing in the world. Elena felt guilty for what her answer was going to be to that question. She looked away from him.

"Yes. I want to be truthful with you, Elijah. I never expected this, but now that I am human again, I want this. I missed this, so much."

Elijah moved quickly from the bed at her response and started towards the window with his back to her. "What does this mean for us then? You'll die, Elena. If you remain human, you'll die. I refuse to let that happen!"

"I need to tell you something else, Elijah. I never said anything to anyone else, but I have to tell you something." Elena began.

"What is it?" Elijah's voice was emotionless.

"I'm pregnant."

"What? That is impossible... I cannot father _children_... what are you saying?"

Elena forced a smile to her face and crossed the room towards him. She moved and wrapped her slim arms around him. Elijah finally turned around and looked at her. "I'm saying, we're having a baby. I found out before I returned here."

Elijah was completely stunned by this information. He rubbed a hand over his face and hair. "Elena... what... is it _mine_?" He then asked incredulously.

Elena responded by pushing him with all of her might in response to his question. Elijah didn't flinch, however seemed to take a moment to realize what she had intended to do. He smiled slightly at the flare of her temper. Her outbursts had always served to amuse him."It's our baby, you door knob! I don't know how, but it's our child! Get used to it!"

"My lovely Elena, I'm thrilled at the prospect of your having my child, and I love you more than my life itself." Elijah then took the opportunity to kiss his wife, and also relish the feel of her in his embrace.

He then broke the kiss, but didn't let her go. He instead wiped away the long hair from her face and stared at her as if she would vanish into thin air at any moment.

"This is going to be alright. We're going to have our baby and everything will be alright." Elena promised him.

"Elena, we should make new plans to leave here as soon as possible. If the word gets out that the last doppelganger is human again, this could become a very dangerous time for you. Especially in your condition."

"I'm tired of hiding." Elena shook her head. "I want to stay here. At least for awhile. I want to make sure that Alaric and Jeremy will be okay."

"They've been watching out for themselves for over twenty years, Elena."

Elena frowned at Elijah's defensive tone. "They're my family. I want to know that they'll be okay without me being here." Elena stated firmly.

"Are you certain this really isn't about Stefan being back here?" Elijah countered.

His voice sounded sad, almost afraid. It unnerved Elena. Elijah was never threatened by anything. Yet lately, it was the exact opposite. He feared that he was losing her. He killed his own sister because he feared losing her. It was now the second sibling that Elijah had lost over the last couple of decades because of her. Elena felt deeply over Stefan being back, but it meant nothing. He had been her first love and her dear friend. Elena had never stopped caring about him, however he wasn't the one she wanted to be with. Finding out she was pregnant, it only proved the fact even more so that Elijah was the one for her. Stefan was her past. That was where he was going to stay.

"I can't lie to you, Elijah. I do still have feelings for Stefan, however they are not like they were before. I'm not in love with him anymore. I haven't been in a very long time. I love you, not Stefan."

Elena moved to kiss him and he pulled away. "I don't believe you." Elijah told her without meeting her gaze.

"What?" Elena was surprised and hurt by his declaration. "What can I do here, Elijah? I love you. I have never stopped loving you. My being human, changes nothing for me."

"But what of the child, Elena?" Elijah pressed, somewhat darkly. "Have you given thought to what this child is going to be like? I am not human, Elena. I haven't been in quite sometime."

"I had Claudia and we got through it." Elena countered swiftly.

"Under horrific circumstances, my dear. And need I remind you how that eventually turned out."

"Klaus is dead now. He can't hurt us."

"But what if the child is half vampire, or what if it is all vampire? This pregnancy will be very high risk for you."

"Has a vampire ever fathered a child before with a human?"

"There have been few cases." Elijah admitted. "However, all under very difficult circumstances. The mother rarely survived through the birth or the pregnancy." Elijah finished worriedly.

"Oh..." Elena acknowledged quietly. She looked away from him. It was dangerous, but she still wanted this child. Their child.

"If I made you a vampire, all of this would be over. No pregnancy." Elijah then offered. "You would most likely miscarry the child."

"No." Elena snapped. She couldn't believe what Elijah had just said. "I'm having this baby, Elijah. I don't care what you say."

"So I have no say over the fact that my wife insists of risking her mortal life to give me a child I have spent centuries believing I would never have? If I had the choice, I choose you. Every time."

Elena looked to the floor with tears in her eyes. She couldn't stay here. Not when he wanted her to end this pregnancy.

"I'm going to go and stay with Jeremy for awhile." Elena announced suddenly. She stood to her feet and started packing. Elijah let her go without a word. Both were left wondering if their marriage was truly over this time for good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Jer." Elena told her brother. She sat down her bag that she had quickly packed with a few pieces of her clothing. "I really appreciate it."

"Well, the kids are with Alice. The house is pretty quiet right now." Jeremy offered with a smile.

"How are things with you and Alice? Since the... you know... divorce?"

Jeremy frowned at her question. "We're divorced, Elena. So I guess things are pretty good." He then chuckled.

Elena rolled her dark eyes. "No. I mean, do you still get along?"

"We do when we're with the kids. Johnny seems okay with it. Annie still gets upset though sometimes. It was hard for her when it happened."

Johnny was Jeremy's eight-year-old son with his ex-wife Alice. Annie was the nickname for Alice and Jeremy's three-year-old daughter Miranda Jenna Gilbert.

"It's understandable, Jeremy. She adores both you and Alice. She just wouldn't understand it at her age. It will get better."

"I know." Jeremy agreed. "So, what's with you and Elijah? I thought you two were tight."

"There have been some things that have happened." Elena started uneasily. She moved to the sofa and so did Jeremy.

"Like what?"

"A witch put a curse on me."

"What?" Jeremy laughed. His eyes were dancing in his amusement. "You're a freak-in vampire and werewolf, Elena. Why didn't you just kick her ass?"

"It's not that easy anymore, Jer."

"Why? What happened?"

"The curse... it made me human."

"Oh... nuts." Jeremy trailed off. "Wow. What are you going to do, Elena?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to get Elijah to turn you into a vampire, or are you going to stay this way?"

"It's a little more complicated then that now, Jer."

"What do you mean?" Jeremy countered.

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" Jeremy was stunned. "Wow... I didn't know that vampires could have... you know... kids."

"Well, they can. When magic is involved."

"Oh..."

"Elijah doesn't think I should have the baby. He said that it's a high risk to me, considering the baby might have the abilities that a vampire does."

"Or it might be human like you." Jeremy replied. He looked worriedly at his sister.

"Either way, Elijah doesn't think it's a good idea. I think he's afraid it will break us up, or I'll die somehow."

"But you are human now. Eventually, if you stay that way... Are you going to stay that way, Elena?"

"I want too. More than anything." Elena admitted tearfully. "I never realized how much I missed being human. I can have the life I always wanted now."

"But, what about Elijah?"

"What are you saying?"

"He's not human, Elena. Eventually, you won't be around anymore. He'll be left alone. If this child is human.. he'll be one day left completely alone."

Elena stared at her brother in disbelief. Unknowingly, Jeremy had just explained why Elijah was likely so upset by the news of the baby and her new mortality. It meant that one day he will be left alone in the world without them.

It broke her heart to know that she had caused Elijah this distress. It hadn't been her choice, but now that she was human again, Elena knew that deep down she wanted to remain this way. She honestly didn't know what that meant for Elijah and herself. He didn't seem to want the baby, and she did.

She wanted to remain human, and he wanted her to become a vampire again.

Elena finally broke down and cried against the back of the sofa with Jeremy to comfort her.

* * *

><p>Stefan Salvatore stepped down the staircase of the Salvatore mansion at a slow pace. He adjusted his shirt before walking into the living room. He was surprised to see Elijah standing there in the center of the room. Stefan was even more surprised to see that Elena was no where to be found.<p>

"I'm here for my wife." Elijah spoke firstly. His tone sat Stefan on edge immediately.

"Elena isn't here. She hasn't been here since yesterday." Stefan replied honestly. "Why? Has she finally left you, Elijah?"

"Stay out of my personal matters, Mr. Salvatore. My relationship with my wife is none of your concern." Elijah then moved for the door.

"Are you afraid that she left you for me, Elijah?" Stefan shot after him. It felt good to say it aloud. "If you really knew Elena, you'd never believe that for a minute about her."

Elijah turned back around slowly to face him. "What I know about Elena, Mr. Salvatore, would be surprising even to the likes of you. I know that she is quite like myself. She doesn't like anyone prying into her life. I suggest that you respect Elena enough to stay away from her and let her make her own decisions."

"I do respect Elena, and I know her well enough to realize when she is unhappy. Her husband apparently thinks she's making a mistake with wanting to remain human."

"I do not approve of the idea of a life where Elena may no longer exist someday. I will not apologize for loving my wife and wanting to spend eternity with her. I can't do that if she remains human." Elijah countered in return in his defense.

"Elena has never wanted this life, Elijah. I've known her since she was a seventeen-year-old girl, and that has never changed in over twenty years. Elena wants to be married and have a family. Why can't you allow her to have that?"

"My wife_ is _married, to _me_, Mr. Salvatore. I do suggest that you remember that fact. Her being human, changes nothing."

"If you won't let her have the life that she wants, Elijah, I won't hesitate to be the one to step into your place."

Elijah then moved quickly towards Stefan at vampire speed and then stopped right before him. "You will not win, Mr. Salvatore. No matter what happens, I will not lose her. I don't care what I have to do in order to make that happen. Please take that into account, the next time you decide to threaten to steal _my_ wife." Elijah finished in a deadly whisper. "Elena still cares about what happens to you. That is why you still have your head attached to your neck. Now stay out of my way or the next time I will forget that Elena has that care for you."

Elijah then smirked darkly before quickly leaving the Salvatore home in a flash of wind.

* * *

><p>Elena was almost happy when Jeremy had gone to work at the high school. She was enjoying their reunion, however things were so different. Jeremy was her little brother, but he now had the appearance of a man of thirty-seven. It unnerved Elena how the changes in her life had affected even time itself for her. Elena herself was technically thirty-eight, however still had the looks of a twenty-four year old. That being the age she was that she had taken on the aspects of the hybrid completely.<p>

Maybe now that she was human again, time would let her catch up with it somehow.

She day dreamed of a baby boy with Elijah's looks and her temperament. His first day at school. His graduation. The birth of his own child. Why couldn't Elijah understand why she wanted to be human?

They could still be together. They could make it work.

Now only if she could find him.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the late evening in Mystic Falls. Elena had talked Jeremy into going to see how Alaric was doing with her. Since the sudden death of their Aunt Jenna when they had still been in high school, Elena and Jeremy both had come to think of Alaric Saltzman as a surrogate parent to them. He had spent years watching out for them, and guiding Elena especially through some crazy choices she had made over the years.

He was always so supportive, no matter what. It was what made it so hard to see the kind, supportive surrogate parent they had both come to look up too fall so completely and utterly apart. Jenna's death had taken him a long time to work through. Bonnie's abrupt and sudden death had proven impossible for Alaric to deal with on his own. He had truly lost everything when Bonnie had died.

Elena knocked on the door and was surprised to see who opened it for them. It was Bonnie and Rick's daughter, Elena Saltzman. She had the dark beauty of her mother, however her fathers eyes and kind face. Elena felt completely in awe of how beautiful young Elena Saltzman was becoming. Bonnie would be so proud of her daughter.

"Hi, remember me?" Elena spoke softly. Jeremy stared at the child with misty eyes. He could see how much of Bonnie was inside of her daughter too and Elena guessed that her brother missed Bonnie. Their relationship had ended many years ago, but the feelings had remained and they had stayed friends as Bonnie moved on with Alaric.

"Aunt Elena is here, dad!" shouted young Elena into the house. Young Elena then hugged the woman she had been named for with a smile to her face. "I missed you, Aunt Elena."

"I'm surprised you know me. I haven't seen you since you were very young." Elena told her namesake wistfully as they were let into the house.

"Mom showed me pictures and told me stories about you. Dad too. Mom really missed you."

Alaric then appeared from the kitchen with his son Jack beside him. "Hi there, Elena." Rick said. "Jeremy, it's been too long." Rick hugged Jeremy and then Elena in greeting. He paused upon letting Elena go and then asked son Jack and his daughter to go outside for awhile. "I've got them back, Elena." Rick told her as he watched his kids leave. "Thank you, for what you did. I needed it."

Elena, still a hybrid then, compelled Rick to stop drinking so heavily and to straiten his life around to get his kids with Bonnie back from his sister.

"I'm just happy you're okay Rick." Elena told him with a smile.

"Me too, man." Jeremy told the older man softly.

"Now we got the mushy stuff out of the way, are you going to tell me how you became human again?" Rick teased Elena with all seriousness.

"It's a long story." Elena sighed.

"I've got time. Now sit, both of you."

Jeremy, Alaric and Elena then sat down together in Alaric's small living room. Elena then told Alaric about what happened with Claudia and Elijah. It felt like old times, sitting around with her family, and Elena never wanted it too end.

* * *

><p>"You're getting big ideas again, I see, little brother."<p>

Stefan looked up from the photo of Elena that still had a place on his desk inside his bedroom of the Salvatore house. It had been from their senior year at high school. "Why can't I hope she'll take me back, Damon? I love her, and I have never loved anyone like I feel about her."

"You're living in the past. You stayed dead a long time, Stefan. Life moved on. Elena moved on." Damon countered. Dressed in black pants and a dark shirt, Damon moved for the photo of Elena. He smiled at it before setting it back down.

"I stayed away because I didn't think she'd want me. I know that she got with Elijah, and she let me go. Now I know differently. I could see that she still cares. He's only holding her back."

Damon moved before Stefan in a flash of vampire speed. "If you don't leave her alone, Stefan, Elijah is going to kill you if you get between him and her."

"Then I'll be killed. I'm not giving her up again, Damon." Stefan then quickly exited the room.

"That's what I'm afraid of, little brother." Damon whispered sadly when he knew Stefan was gone.

* * *

><p>Elena found herself walking to the near by children's playground near Jeremy's house. Elena found herself lost in the past as she watched the kids play together on the swings. A clear memory of her first visit to the park with a baby-sized Jeremy, and her adopted mother, Miranda Gilbert, overcame her. She could still hear her mother's laughter against the trees if she listened carefully. The memory was that clear.<p>

Elena had adored the little girl she had born beyond words, however she had missed out on those simple things with her own daughter because of how different she had been. She had been the size of a seventeen year old teenager by the age of ten, never leading an average life of a child.

There had been times where Claudia, her daughter, had come to see how different she was than other children her age and it had devastated her in such a way that she couldn't begin to communicate how it made her feel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

Elena finished her visit to the park by finding herself before the hotel where she knew her husband had been staying since she left a few nights ago to stay with Jeremy and clear her mind of all the confusing thoughts she had been having since she discovered what Elijah's sister had done. Claudia, Elijah's sister, had taken upon herself to get a witch to cast a spell that had made her human. In response, believing Claudia had malice towards their relationship by making Elena human again, had executed his sister for revenge without thinking twice about it.

Elena had felt overwhelmed by what Claudia had her witch do, however ultimately grateful for it. Elena had been forced to admit to herself that despite the length of time she had spent as a hybrid she had hated being one more than anything. Also, more than anything in the world, she had missed being human. She had missed the life she had always wanted to lead. Her own, without vampires, witches and werewolves interfering.

Now a second chance had been handed to her, and Elijah had executed the one who had granted her this blessing. Elena had been blessed with yet another unexpected dream come true as well. She was pregnant again, and it was Elijah who was the child's father this time. Learning what Elijah had done to Claudia, his sister, had made Elena wonder if it was even possible for Elijah to raise a child. A human child. Elena believed Elijah loved her more than anything, but he was so emotionally detached from his humanity.

He had helped her with raising her own daughter, Claudia, named for Elijah's sister, however Claudia had never been entirely human. Claudia, her daughter with Klaus, had been born a pure hybrid, and had grown up almost entirely within her first ten years of life. If this new child was born completely human, Elena worried about how Elijah would deal with his role as father to a human baby. One that would grow up, eventually grow old and die.

Elena was soon knocking on the door to their suite and entered when she heard no one invite her to come in. She found Elijah standing alone, staring out at the evening street below, lost in another time. He was dressed in pajama bottoms and no shirt.

"You're back." Elijah noted briefly. His tone was distant, and he never turned around to look at her. "I am. I want to talk to you, Elijah."

Elena moved more into the room and sat down on the bed that was beside him. "I miss you." She whispered. "I want to talk about us, Elijah."

"You miss me, yet you leave me." Again, the distance was between them. He stood ridged and Elena knew that reaching out to him wouldn't work.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left, but I didn't know what else to do. You want something from me I'm not willing to give up."

Elijah finally turned to look at her, clearly hurt by her accusation. "Do you seriously believe that I expect you to terminate your pregnancy or else? Do you believe I'd force you to become a vampire again, Elena?" The hurt tone quickly sounded like anger.

"You'd kill someone because they gave me what I have been longing twenty years for. That much I do know." Elena countered tearfully. "I thought you'd understand. More than anyone. I don't want to be a vampire anymore, Elijah. I want this child, no matter if it's human, vampire or both. Why? Because it's our child. I want our child, and I want to raise him or her with you. I might even want another some day, if it's possible. Most of all, I want to be with you, and I want to do all of this with you, Elijah. Do you want me? Will you raise this baby with me?"

"I'm not the daddy who can take a baby to the park to play in the sun, Elena. Any chance of that, died for me, long ago. I'm not human, and I refuse to pretend to be something I'm not. Not even for you."

Elijah then quickly moved for the door faster than Elena could see, and he held it open for her.

"I think you should leave, Elena. It's clear where with both stand. Go, live your human life, and your human dream."

Elena started to cry in earnest. "So that's just it? You give up? You won't even try?"

"I'm not what you want anymore, Elena. You've made that perfectly clear. You want what I can't give you. It's time you admit it. Now please, do leave. I'm sure that Stefan will be very pleased."

"What do you mean?"

Before Elena could speak again, Elijah had picked her up into his arms and with vampire speed had dumped her out on the other side of the door and gently put her on her feet before vanishing from sight.

The door was now closed and locked.

Hurt, confused, devastated, Elena slowly exited into the elevator near by, broken by her husband's rejection and the truth she was refusing to admit to herself.

* * *

><p>Her marriage was finished and Elena couldn't believe it. She refused to believe that Elijah would reject her simply because she wanted to remain human and have the life she had been born to live. They had twenty years together, and Elena had never believed they wouldn't have any more because Elijah was afraid of loving a human.<p>

Elena found herself standing by the lake in the park. It was early morning, around 4:30am. The water seemed to call to her. Her heart was filled with so much pain and heartbreak that she found it difficult to breath. How could Elijah shut her out, just like that? Elena had believed Elijah had loved her more than anyone else ever had or did. She fell into that love, blissfully. Now that it was gone, Elena simply wished she was dead.

Slowly, Elena found herself stepping into the water. It was cold, but welcoming. Soon, the water was up to her neck. One more step, and everything would be over, and she wouldn't have to feel anymore.

As much as she loved humanity, she didn't want this pain. It was too much, too soon. As the water over took her, everything went black.

Elena never felt familiar strong arms grasp her shoulders and pull her free from the smothering depths of the water.

* * *

><p>Elena opened her eyes to a familiar and welcoming sight. Stefan. She was inside the Salvatore house, laying on the sofa inside the library. Elena, overwhelmed by emotion at what she had almost done, grasped onto Stefan for dear life in a tight embrace.<p>

"I've got you. You don't have to worry about anything, again, Elena."

Shivering, Elena pulled back from him awkwardly. "Stefan, you saved me?" Elena then reached to touch her still flat stomach. "I should get to the hospital. I need to get checked out."

"Elena, I wasn't the one who found you. It was Elijah."

"Where is he? Is he here?" Elena then insisted. She looked around the room wildly, getting more upset by the minute upon learning he wasn't here. Elijah never even waited around for her to wake up and see if she was alright.

"Elijah came in, sat you on the sofa, and told me to take care of you. He wanted me to give you this."

Elena felt Stefan then drop a ring into the palm of her hand. It was Elijah's wedding ring. Elena stared at it in disbelief, and felt as if it would bite her at any moment. "No." She whispered in utter heartbreak. "I can't lose him. No."

"Elena, I'm so sorry. He said he doesn't want to see you anymore, so don't look for him." Stefan then continued on, feeling her despair. Stefan reached to rub her shoulders and Elena gladly accepted his comfort.

"What am I going to do, Stefan? I love him..." Her voice was a desperate plea.

"I'm here, Elena. I'm always here for you."

Stefan then pulled her closer into his arms and Elena fell against him as the tears never stopped falling. Her husband no longer wanted her and she felt as if her world was ending as she knew it.

At least she had Stefan. He would never let her down.

* * *

><p>"You won. Elena is out of my life."<p>

Elijah stepped further inside the old dusty house outside of Mystic Falls, taking in the dark place that felt like a mirror to his soul. A part of him that had always belonged to Elena.

Nicklaus smiled at the news his brother had given him. "Very good, brother. She is of no more use to me, anyway. I will uphold my part of the deal. I will stay away from her, if you remain by my side."

Elijah breathed uneasily at the promise his brother had made. Nicklaus had returned from the dead the same time that Stefan Salvatore had resurfaced. His brother had made him promise to stay away from the doppelganger upon hearing that Elena had again regained her humanity. Nicklaus had come to discover that despite the magical properties of her blood, Elena's blood was in fact a slowly lethal device to hybrid's should they even taste a drop. Nicklaus had spent the last ten years carefully hidden away while trying to recover from the blood he had consumed of hers.

Now that Elena was completely human again, she was again a threat to Nicklaus, however unknowingly. If Elijah stood by his side as he recovered fully, he had agreed to leave Elena and her family in peace. So Elijah did the only thing he could to ensure that Elena would stay away from him.

He completely and utterly broke her heart.

Elijah could only hope that one day he'd be given the chance to explain his actions to her. It wouldn't be anytime soon, however. Elijah took some comfort in knowing that the Salvatore brothers would do what ever they had too in order to keep her safe and to ensure her unborn baby would be safe as well. Both brothers had been blindly in love with the lovely Elena since he first met them over twenty years ago. Those feelings had never changed. Elena still carried feelings for both brothers too, but had somehow decided to let them go and love him instead, utterly.

Perhaps, in time, she'd revisit the choice she had made. The Salvatore brothers would do anything to ensure her happiness. One of them would be very lucky to regain her love and devotion.

It would be only one. Everything like Katerina Petrova in appearance, however Elena was only capable of loving one man at a time.

Elijah carefully hid his tears as he followed Nicklaus from the house and from Mystic Falls.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6 **

**Three months later...**

A very pregnant Elena sat down at the head of the Salvatore dinning room table with the help of Damon. The eldest Salvatore brother had been keeping a careful eye on her since she moved in a month ago at the invitation of Stefan. Both brothers had volunteered to watch out for her upon their learning that Elijah had abandoned Elena when she had needed him the most.

Not only pregnant, she was again human, and there for her very life was at risk. Being human triggered the power of the doppelganger, where Elena's very blood was a real threat to any beings who walked in the supernatural world.

Elena had moved into the Salvatore house again with hesitation. Elena knew that Stefan was still in love with her after all this time and Damon had never stopped caring for her since their brief relationship twenty years previously. There had been many nights where she had prayed for some miracle to bring Stefan back into her life, however, eventually she had learned to let him go. Then before she had knew it, Klaus had tried to turn her into her dead ancestor, Elinor Giselle. Katherine Pierce had been Elinor's doppelganger.

It turned out eventually that Elinor had survived her death at the hand of Klaus three thousand years previously. She had eventually died at the hand of Katherine in 1801. Katherine had confessed this a few months ago to her after learning that Elena had been troubled upon learning of Elijah's past with Elinor. Katherine had said she couldn't stand knowing that Elinor was still alive, and she had blamed the ancient female vampire for Klaus wanting to sacrifice her when she had still been human.

In a way, Elena had understood Katherine's reasons for wanting to kill Elinor. It was because of Elinor, all of this had happened to the both of them, still haunting them both many years later. In Katherine's case, for over five hundred years.

"Thanks, Damon," said Elena gladly.

Damon sat across from her. He forced a smile to his handsome face, although Elena could sense that he was trying to be serious.

"Elena, have you thought about what you're going to do, after the miniature Gilbert arrives?" Damon pressed.

Elena frowned for a moment then smiled after realizing he was referring to her baby. "I was thinking of eventually getting my own house. Alaric offered us a room until we get on our feet."

"What? You can stay here, you know. It's a really big house, and we'd give you your own floor if you wanted."

Elena sighed tiredly. "Damon, you know that I would like too... but I can't stay here forever. A baby deserves a back yard to play in, not hills of trees and bushes and old stone. I'll be fine. My baby and me, both." Elena reached out to take his hand in her own in reassurance.

His touch was familiar and soothing. Too familiar. Elena thought. Quickly she released his hand and Damon gave her a remarkable look. "You're always welcome here, Elena." He said. Elena was very happy that he never called her on her reaction to his touch.

Elena knew that her marriage was over, however there was still part of her that refused to stop loving Elijah. He had hurt her. Elijah had ripped her heart to shreds with very small effort, and there was still some fleeting hope on her part that he'd reappear and confess his love to her. And here was Damon, pretty much implying his feelings on his sleeve, and she felt like running in the other direction.

And there was Stefan. He told her everyday that he loved her still and wanted her. But she had stopped being the high school girl which he had known a long time ago. It took all of her will power to not take Stefan up on his offer. He was good again, kind and sweet. Stefan was still the boy she had loved twenty years ago. And Elena hated to admit it, but she still loved him. Time hadn't changed her feelings. Now that Elijah was gone, why shouldn't she give into those feelings?

Because she still loved Elijah. More than either of the Salvatore brothers. Her feelings for Elijah would never compare with her feelings for the Salvatore brothers because she loved Elijah above all others.

But Elijah wasn't here.

Impulsively, Elena crashed her lips against Damon's. To hell with Elijah. To hell with Stefan. Elena thought bitterly. Damon was here, right now. And he loved her, and desired her. And it felt so good.

* * *

><p>Damon was the first to break the wild kiss and he was suddenly standing across the room from her. Elena regarded him in surprise. "If I thought for even a moment there was a real chance for us...if I thought you actually wanted to be with me..."<p>

"Damon, I do care for you! I want this!" Elena insisted.

Elena moved to cross the room towards him and Damon backed further away. "No. I know that you care, Elena. But it's never been able to be more. I can't give into what we're feeling here knowing that you are going to drop me for either Stefan or Elijah a few months later. I can't go through that again. It took me too long too get over you the last time..."

Tearfully, Elena then moved to sit back down. She knew that Damon was right. She had no right to expect something when she had no idea what she really wanted anymore. "I'm sorry, Damon. I never meant to hurt you..."

Damon was at her side again and patted her hair as if she were a fragile doll. "You'll get through this, Elena. Even if you decide to move in with Rick of all people..." 

Elena chuckled and forced herself to stop crying.

"You're moving in with who?"

Elena looked up to see Stefan standing inside the library with them. Instantly she felt worse for kissing Damon.

"I think it's for the best, Stefan. Rick offered me a room for after when the baby arrives. It will be temporary, but I will use that time to find a good place to live."

"Why can't you stay here with us? It's not like we don't have the space..." Stefan replied. He tried to sound easy about it, but he couldn't mask how he felt. He wanted Elena to remain here with her baby. Then both himself and Damon could watch out for her, and make sure that Elijah stayed out of the picture.

Then maybe one day, Elena would want to give them another chance.

"Stefan, it's too... complicated. I have taken advantage of your offer enough already..."

Stefan could sense that Elena had a new uneasiness about her. He guessed that Damon had tried something and it had upset her. Stefan shot his brother a look and Damon scowled at him.

"In fact, maybe I should go stay with Alaric and the kids today." Elena then got up and made her way to the stairs in the hallway.

"What did you do?" Stefan demanded to Damon.

"Hey, she kissed me... Then lots of awkwardness ensued." Damon said. "It didn't work out. You're up, I guess, brother." He then teased. Damon then vanished from the room.

Stefan then followed after Elena.

* * *

><p>Elena wasn't surprised to see Stefan at her bedroom door inside the Salvatore house. Elena continued on packing, hoping he'd realize that she was leaving and there was nothing he could do to stop her.<p>

"Why are you doing this?"

His voice was pained and it made Elena feel sick knowing that Stefan likely knew that she had kissed Damon only minutes ago. It had been years since they had been together in high school, but Elena still felt undeniably connected to Stefan. Even after falling in love with Elijah, there was still a part of her that loved Stefan too. That would always love Stefan. But they couldn't go back.

Elena was nearly forty years old by human standards, but she felt much older. She had too much happen to her over the years too still feel young. She was no longer the girl that Stefan refused too let go of.

"I'm not her, Stefan." Elena declared sadly. She stopped packing to look at him. "I'm not the Elena Gilbert you met in high school. I'm not the teenager who was helplessly in love with you. That girl grew up. She changed. I fell in love, Stefan... something I never thought was possible after losing you. But I did fall so much in love. There was Damon for awhile, and I believe I did love him, but he wasn't you. You were always there between us. It's why it's never worked. Then I found the impossible with Elijah. I never knew I could feel like this about anyone. It was a real, grown up love. It's what my parents had, and it was now mine. Now he's gone..."

Elena broke down and fought for her footing by touching the bed. Stefan was by her side in seconds, gathering her against him. Elena held onto him for dear life. The feel of her baby inside her belly brought Elena back to reality. She couldn't ever be the girl who had loved Stefan ever again. She was a mother, and like it or not, she still was in love with her husband.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

**Six months later...**

**Mystic Falls**

Elena had given birth to a dark haired baby boy three months previously. Her son seemed to be entirely human. Damon suggested that they contact one of Bonnie's family in Salem to make sure that the spell which Claudia's witch had performed had no side affects on Elena or her son. So far, everything seemed to be fine. Elena decided against contacting a witch for assistance as she did not want to expose her baby to magic after what had happened to herself.

Elena had named her son after someone who had been shocked by her choice and also overwhelmed. It seemed to seal the deal on the fact that herself and Jeremy had informally adopted Alaric as part of their family a long time ago. Alaric had seen them through so much over the years, her choice had felt right. He was the father to her that Jonathan Gilbert never got the chance to be. Alaric Jonathan Gilbert , Elena's baby son, seemed to be pleased with his name as well. Elena had chosen Gilbert as her son's last name as there were so few members of her adopted family that was left. Her ninety year old cousin Mary had died ten years ago, leaving Elena and Jeremy as the only Gilbert's left that were from Mystic Falls.

Baby Alaric, who received the nickname Lyric from Alaric's young daughter Elena, had the bedroom at the back of the Saltzman house. Elena took to sleeping in the laundry room where there was a pull out sofa and which put her very close to her sons room.

Damon had pretty much stayed away from Elena the last few months. He wanted to give her space and also give himself time to accept that despite how they felt about each other they would never be more than friends. Stefan would always be between them.

Stefan had been the opposite of Damon. He had been visiting often since Lyric came home. Stefan would play with her son and smile and just listen. He no longer pushed for something more between them. This gave Elena the opportunity to really decide how she still felt about Stefan.

She still loved him. This new time together gave her hope that somehow maybe a second chance was possible for them. Elijah was gone and he wasn't coming back. This was something she was beginning to finally accept.

It was one day in Rick's back yard that Elena kissed Stefan. It was a soft, yet passionate brush of the lips. It shattered her reality and made her finally accept that she was still in love with Stefan. Why shouldn't she give them another chance?

It's not like Elijah was coming back again.

* * *

><p>Lyric was now a year old and Elena was living inside her own house with her baby boy. It was a block away from the Saltzman house and not far from where her brother lived. The house had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. It was perfect and had reminded her of her parents house.<p>

Elena was finally leading the human existence she had always wanted back. A part of her was happy and felt blessed as it meant a more normal life for her son. Another part of her missed being a hybrid as then Elijah was still in her life. It had been a year, but she still missed him.

She had been involved with Stefan again the last few months. For awhile the relationship gave Elena a sense of peace that had been lost to her. But people were starting to notice how much younger Stefan appeared to be next to her. Stefan was over one hundred and sixty years old, but he still appeared to be a seventeen year old high school student. Elena herself had begun to age. She looked to be almost thirty.

In short, reality was starting to come between herself and Stefan. How could she explain the appearance of Stefan's youth to Lyric should he ask someday?

She couldn't even begin too.

* * *

><p>It was months later that Elena ended her relationship with Stefan. He had taken the news hard. Stefan had faith that she no longer did about their future together. Her son was growing up quickly and Elena had to think about him first. The time would be coming soon where the differences between herself and Stefan would be noticed by her son. Elena had hoped to shield the existence of vampires from Lyric for as long as possible. It was simply too dangerous to expose him too early on.<p>

Lyric wasn't quite two years old now after all.

Elena planned to let Alaric school her son in the ways of the supernatural when it could no longer be hidden from him. Alaric could teach her son defense against those who would threaten him.

Damon had come by almost two years since Lyric had been born with news about Elijah. Damon told her that apparently her husband was wrapped up in the business of Klaus who had somehow survived what they had believed to be his death. He had made a similar deal like Stefan did which had separated her from Stefan for over twenty years. Elena had the sense that this deal was far more permanent. Elijah had given himself over to Klaus to give Elena what she had always wanted above anything else.

A normal life with her family. Without threat or violence or death.

Elijah had promised himself forever to his brother's service if he'd leave the doppelganger alone to live her life. In turn, Elijah also had to stay away from her. Elena was stunned into silence upon hearing that her husband had made a deal to never see her again and it was done in order to give her a life with their son. Her heart was breaking into a million pieces, however how could she argue with the deal that Elijah had made?

"I'm sorry, Elena." Damon said.

Again, Klaus had stolen away her love from her.

Elena allowed Damon to gather her close and she cried for the man she had loved and had lost forever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

**3 years later...**

Lyric was about to start school for the first time. Lyric was the spitting image of Elijah. It hurt to see these lovely little things about her son as it served as a cold reminder that she'd never be given the chance to compare the two together. Elijah had missed everything about their son's life so far after all. From the pregnancy, to his first day of school which was getting closer.

Elena had seen her old high school sweetheart Matt the other day. He had proudly told her that his twin daughters were about to start their freshman year at Mystic Falls high school. Matt had married his college girlfriend and was living the perfect life. Caroline and Matt had broken up before the start of their senior year of high school and things had stayed that way. Matt couldn't deal with Caroline being a vampire and Caroline had fallen in love with Tyler Lockwood by the time he came around to wanting to give her a chance. The last Elena heard Caroline and Tyler had gotten married and even adopted a baby. They were going strong ever since.

Alaric was seeing a woman named Rachel Cunningham. She was now living with him and the kids. It was Alaric's first serious relationship since Bonnie died and Elena was happy for them both. Jeremy was also seeing someone new. Jessica Thomas. They weren't that serious yet but were happy.

Elena was happy for her friends and family, but couldn't help but feel that life was passing her by. She took great joy with raising Lyric, but she had no one to share that joy with.

Damon was always around her. Elena knew that he was hoping for a change to how things were between them. In the twenty five years since Elena had known Damon, they'd been lovers once, and only briefly. Things had ended between them when she had fell in love with Elijah after having her daughter Claudia. They had fallen into a comfortable friendship, one that never changed into anything else. Elena was too afraid to give into her feelings for Damon after what happened with Stefan. She was a human woman who was beginning to age, and like Stefan, Damon was also a vampire who's appearance would never change from what it was right now. It made things too complicated when it came to Lyric.

The next week came and Elena took her son to school. She walked him to his class room and said goodbye. When she returned for him in the afternoon, she was told the worst news that any parent could ever hear about their child.

Lyric had wondered off school property and was missing.

Immediately she contacted Alaric and Damon for help. The police was already involved, however Elena knew this was Mystic Falls. It was likely something supernatural that had taken her son. She was about to find out.

* * *

><p>"<em>You there."<em>

_The little dark haired boy named Alaric Gilbert wondered away from his friends and towards the man who was calling to him from across the play ground. "Yes? Do you know me?" The child asked with curiosity. _

"_I'm your daddy! I've come to get you from school." The tall man with curly blond hair reached out a hand towards him. _

_Alaric Gilbert hesitated before taking the offered hand. His mommy had never told him about his daddy. Not ever! Could this man really be his daddy? _

"_What's your name?" Little Alaric insisted. He didn't even know his fathers name, but the child felt this information was important. _

"_My name is Klaus." The man offered back easily. "You are a very special young man, and I do not wish to see your talents wasted. That is why I have come for you, young Alaric. Your mommy told me to come and get you." Klaus offered his hand to the boy again. _

_Hesitantly, Alaric Gilbert accepted the hand and his school vanished around him within a flash._

* * *

><p>"What have you done, Nicklaus?"<p>

Elijah stared at their new guest between a mixture of horror and wonder. A small dark haired boy stood beside his brother, entirely human and looking frightened.

"I thought you'd appreciate the opportunity of this, dear brother. You have the chance to raise your child. He'll be a fine vampire, one day." Klaus stared at the child with a look of fascination.

Elijah moved towards them at vampire speed. "We had a deal, Nicklaus. If I let Elena live her life in peace, you would stay out of her life as well." Elijah was already taking the child into his arms and carrying him across the room. The boy gave a cry out to Klaus.

"Charming lad. Loves me already." Klaus smirked at the distress Elijah was obviously experiencing. "He thinks I'm his daddy, for some strange reason."

"Why did you take Alaric from Elena, Klaus?" Elijah questioned in a soft tone of voice.

It however had hidden meaning.

He did not want to frighten the boy further. Elijah could not help but focus on the feel of the child in his arms. His son. His son with Elena was a beautiful child. He had hoped, no dreamed of the day they would meet. This was not how he had wanted things to be though. His boy was frightened by his very touch.

"I wanted you to have your family back."

"How about the truth, for once, brother?" Elijah shot back.

"He's human, Elijah. Don't you understand what this means?"

"Enlighten me." Elijah scowled.

Elijah held onto young Alaric and tried to say soothing things to him. The boy began to quiet some and no longer struggled in his arms.

"He is human which means he has her blood. He has the blood of the doppelganger. I can use him to help create my hybrid race." Klaus offered.

"This was not our deal, Nicklaus. I will not allow you to sacrifice my son for your gain. Alaric is to return to his mother, unharmed, or the deal is off."

"I will not turn him now, Elijah." promised Klaus. "I will allow him to grow up, unharmed. It's when he is grown that his blood will be useful. But I will not approve of him returning to his mother. He needs to know our ways."

"The deal is then void, Nicklaus." snapped Elijah then sharply. Elijah then gathered the boy up higher into his arms. It was time to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm taking my son and leaving this place. You'll not try to interfere."

"Who says that I won't?"

"He's already frightened of you, Nicklaus. Threats are not necessary." Elijah then vanished into a flash of blazing speed with his boy in his arms.

For the first time in five years, he had reason to see his wife.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

Elena moved from her bed and to the doors which lead the the small balcony outside of her bedroom. The night was cool, and the air was cold, crisp. It was now two days since she had taken her little boy to school, and the police still knew nothing. Damon and Stefan were both searching for Lyric. Both brothers had stopped altogether with hints about her choosing either one of them again. Elena was incredibly grateful for that.

Her brief reunion with Stefan had been special and had kept her going for those first couple of years without Elijah. But time had got away from them. It was simply too late for them to ever be together like they were before. Elena was a human, and her life and appearance was slowly changing with time. Stefan was ageless as a vampire and would always be the seventeen year old boy she had fallen in love with so long ago. They could not be what they once were together. Stefan had finally accepted her reasons for her breaking things off with him and simply wanted for her to find Alaric. Her dear little boy.

Damon was accepting in his own way that she did not want to change their relationship again. He did not push her to change her mind, but always made it very clear that he'd drop Katherine in a heart beat if it meant they could be together again. Damon had been having an off-on relationship with Katherine since he nearly died from a werewolf bite over twenty-five years ago. He'd never admit it, but Elena knew that he was still in love with Katherine. He likely always would be too. No matter how tempting she found Damon to be, Elena could never be the one to stand in the way of the pair being together.

Katherine fit with Damon better than anyone else she had seen him with. Rose was a close second, but somehow Katherine was perfect. She loved the uncontrollable side of Damon as much as she adored his vulnerability. He could be himself with her.

Elena entered her bedroom to see Damon sitting on her bed. "We missed out. I'm sorry, Elena." It was something he told her every night since Lyric had gone missing.

Sadly, Elena moved to sit beside him on the bed and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I just want to know why now... why would Klaus do this?"

Damon moved and leaned into her and kissed her hair. "I don't know... I don't think I wanna know either..."

Elena leaned into Damon's arms and wrapped her arms around him in return. There were moments like these she knew were dangerous. It was so easy to let Damon take things over and take care of her. She'd been doing it for years. Relying on Damon but refusing to let things take a different course.

Elena knew that she loved the vampire. She most of all loved the man behind the vampire. But her heart still belonged with Elijah. The father of her son and the husband who had abandon her. She wouldn't be able to devote herself entirely to Damon and it's what he deserved if they went there. It's why she had stopped herself from exploring things further when Stefan had become a ripper again when she had been seventeen. She couldn't give herself entirely to Damon then either.

Elena looked back at Damon and he looked at her in return. They couldn't tare themselves away from each others gaze. "I love you, Elena. I know that we can never be anything more than friends, but you have someone who wants to be there for you. I want you to know that." He finished sincerely.

I reached up with a sad smile to my face and cupped his face with my hands. "I adore you, you know that? And I can't take advantage, Damon. You deserve someone who can return how you feel about them. That's not me. Okay?" I then gave him a soft, brief kiss and then continued to let him hold me.

"Okay." He answered. Damon was clearly enjoying the moment, although a bittersweet one. For the moment, she was his. He always took what she was willing to give him.

* * *

><p>Elijah secretly entered his wife's new house and put Alaric to bed. He worried greatly for his son's future. He was a small, five year old boy who deserved a normal life with his mother. Instead he had an ancient hybrid who wanted him to grow up so that he could use his blood to further his mission to create more hybrids.<p>

Elena had been the only successful hybrid that Klaus had ever created. Thanks to the spell of their sister Claudia's witch, Elena had regained her humanity, and with it the chance to live a human life with their son. That life would forever be at risk thanks to Klaus and his renewed interest in Elena and their boy.

Elijah could hear Elena and Damon talking inside of her bedroom. They sat speaking for a few hours before Damon Salvatore had finally left. Elijah thanked the stars for small miracles that the older Salvatore brother was not his wife's lover. Elijah had heard of her renewed relationship with Stefan some years back, and was rather surprised to not find the young vampire here with his wife.

Elijah no longer considered Elena's personal life to be his business. He'd given up that right by leaving her. But there was apart of him that would always consider Elena to be his, and his love alone. No being on Earth could change how much he still loved her. Human, hybrid, vampire... he loved her. It was like living to him. He didn't know how to stop.

Elijah used his vampire speed to journey to the living room. He'd wait for Elena to come down stairs so that they could talk. He could hear her sleeping and he didn't want to wake her.

So he sat and waited for dawn.

* * *

><p>Elena opened her eyes, immediately sensing something different about the day. She hurried out of bed and stopped at the entrance to the living room. Still dressed in her pajamas, she couldn't hide the startled feeling which overcame her at the sight which greeted her.<p>

"I can hear your heart beat from here. I missed it's sound, I must admit." Elijah declared. His tone was wary, soft. He didn't dare come closer to her for fear he'd hurt her more than he already had.

Tears came to her eyes upon the realization coming over her that her long estranged husband was suddenly standing inside of her living room. Elijah fought the urge to grab her and force her into his arms for an embrace he'd never release her from. He had missed her. He had missed everything about her. From the fury she'd feel at being upset, to the simple joy she'd take at his holding her close and kissing away the day with her.

"He's upstairs, still asleep." Elijah offered quickly to ease the awkwardness between them. Elena's eyes went wide. She was immediately torn between staying with him and rushing to their son. "Klaus took him and brought him to me. He has plans for Alaric. Plans he wouldn't completely confide in me about."

Elena stared at him, dumbfounded. She had known Klaus had returned and Elijah had been manipulated into staying with his brother, however she wasn't prepared to hear that Klaus was targeting her son. "What... what does he want from me? My daughter is dead because of him! Isn't that enough? He killed me twice, isn't that enough?" Elena began shouting. "Can't he leave me one child?" Elena wiped away her dark hair from her face and the tears which fell.

Elijah then moved closer to her. "Elena, I'm here to help. I will protect our boy with my life. He's such a lovely boy at that. Just like his mother..."

Elijah dared to reach out to touch her and Elena flinched. "No! Don't!You have no right to expect me to just forgive you. You left!"

"To protect you and Alaric." Elijah then offered back.

She seemed surprised that he knew his name. "I have always looked out for you both, from afar. I realize my leaving was a mistake. I should have never given into Klaus. His price was too high."

Elijah's tone broke at that and Elena fought not to cry even more so at hearing the emotion in his tone. She finally allowed him to cup her face in his hands. Elijah then moved to unexpectedly kiss her and Elena could not resist him.

His touch put a fire to her as it always did. Their kiss was wild, passionate, loving, breathtaking and everything she had been missing the last five years. Elena then grasped onto his shirt for dear life so that she could remain standing. "I love you, my lovely Elena. Please, forgive my mistake." He then pleaded.

Elena nodded and allowed him to wordlessly carry her upstairs to her bedroom. They fell to the bed, kissing, ripping at clothing. Before things went further, Elena pushed Elijah away.

"Am I too late? Is there someone else?" He breathed breathlessly.

Elena moved and grabbed for a shirt that was across her desk. After putting it on, she sat back down again on the bed beside Elijah. "I can't be with you like that. Too much time has passed. Things are different now." Elena began gently.

"So is it Stefan or Damon?" Elijah then insisted. He couldn't remove the jealous tone from his voice if he even tried too.

"I ended things with Stefan awhile ago. Damon is my friend, but nothing more. There's no one else, Elijah. It's just that nothing has changed between us. If you're back now, will it be for good? Are you okay with my being human? You weren't before, or was that an act?"

"Elena, no I'm not alright with your being human. It means that Klaus again sees you as something of interest. You're not only at risk, but so is our son. I don't like your being human, but I'm willing to accept it. If it means you're happy."

Elena then smiled through bright tears of joy and reached for his hand. "I haven't been happy since you left."

"I'll never leave you again, if you'll have me. My lovely Elena." Elijah reached for her and Elena pulled back again.

"You have no idea how much..." Elena trailed off and put her head down.

"What is it?" Elijah then whispered. His disappointment was obvious. Their reunion wasn't going to be so simple after all.

"I ended things with Stefan because of how complicated things seem to get because of... because of what he is. I'm a human and he's a vampire... how can I begin to explain something like that to Alaric? How can I tell him about you..."

"Oh..." Elijah then turned away from Elena. He had never felt ashamed about being a vampire before, until now. "I see... you don't want to tell him about me."

"No." Elena began, startled at how it sounded. "I have told him about you. I just never said that... well, that you're a vampire."

Elijah then let out a laugh. "He's going to find out about vampires, Elena. You cannot begin to protect Alaric from that knowledge and plan on raising him in Mystic Falls of all places."

"I know... it's more complicated though. For me."

"Is it Stefan?"

Elena nodded her head sadly. "I'm not with him because I don't love him. I'm not with him because … because of what he is. I can't say no to being with him and accept you and the very things I have refused to be with him for."

"What about love, Elena? I know that there's part of you that has always loved Stefan, but you told me once that it wasn't enough. You loved him, but not like how you felt for me. You told me that you could build your life around what you felt for me. Why does that have to change? Especially when I know you still feel the same way..." Elijah trailed off and touched her face with his hand. She shivered at his touch and couldn't help but lean into it. His lips then covered hers for the briefest of moments and she blinked and he was across the room from her adjusting his clothing.

"I'll be down stairs." Elijah said. He tucked in the remains of his shirt and left the room. Elena gave a soft, frustrated cry and fell back into the bed. Her thoughts were spinning for several minutes before she got herself together enough to check on her son.

* * *

><p>Elena found their son to be fast asleep in his bed, even by dawn. Elena couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about Elijah long enough to let herself fall asleep.<p>

Her life had been so simple only a day ago. No vampires held her heart in the romantic sense... hell, that was a lie. Stefan was the reason why she had never given Damon another chance and Elena had used excuse after excuse to avoid being with either Salvatore brother again. If she was with one, it hurt the other, and Elena did not want to hurt either of them. She cared about both of them too much to get between their relationship as brothers.

And then there was Elijah. He promised to protect them against Klaus. But then what? Would he leave again if things became too complicated? Elena knew she couldn't survive losing Elijah again. She also refused to risk his life in order to save hers.

She wanted so much to forget the last five years she spent trying to get a life that didn't include grieving over their broken marriage. One that included a man that would stand by her. Stefan had been wonderful, kind and loving. But their differences were keeping them apart now. Mostly just herself and her own excuses. If Elena wanted to be truthful with herself.

Did it really matter that Stefan would always look the same and she wouldn't? The same could be argued for Elijah. He was thousands of years old, but he didn't look a day over thirty. And both vampires were deeply, passionately in love with her. Damon too if she dared to include him.

Elijah was her husband though. They had a relationship and history that spanned twenty years. He was her lover, her fighter, her hero, her great defender, and she loved him, utterly. Almost painfully. She wanted more than anything to run into his arms and promise him the rest of her life. No matter how short that might be now that she was human again.

But if she choose Elijah it would hurt Stefan. Her sweet Stefan who had been so crushed when she had broken up with him. Elena had regretted that choice from the moment she spoke the words aloud.

Confused, utterly hurt and afraid at what could be coming next for them. Elena finally went looking for her husband.

* * *

><p>Elena found Elijah outside in the back yard. He was sitting on the swing their son loved so much. Elena silently joined him by sitting on the next swing beside him.<p>

It was odd seeing Elijah in this setting, but it was something she would gladly get used too. She had missed him. This part of their relationship especially. They could take such simple joy in each others presence, and neither had to speak.

"I missed this, with you." Elena admitted aloud.

"You never have to lose it again, at your word Elena." He shot back with a warm look.

Elijah was dressed in a dark blue suit with a light colored shirt. The look always looked great on him. Her face warmed as she blushed. "How did you know his name?" Elena then requested suddenly.

It was Elijah's turn to give what equaled to his version of a guilty blush. "I went to the hospital, the day you had him." Elena looked stunned and hurt all at once. "I couldn't approach you. It was such a risk that I took, going there and all. But I had to see you both. I did what I did to protect you both. What I thought was best. It would give you what you wanted most, and it would keep you both safe. And it did, until now."

Elena reached out to Elijah and took his hand in hers. "You don't have to make decisions like that for me. There could have been another way. One that wouldn't have separated us for so long." Elijah squeezed her hand and kissed it quickly.

"I cannot begin to apologize to you." He admitted to her. "But I promise you, regardless of who you choose to be with, I will always be here for you and Alaric."

"I want to be with you, Elijah." Elena told him with all seriousness. "But before I commit to you, I want to know that my past with Stefan is finished. I have to close the door on that, before I can move forward."

"If you must." He said. Elijah smiled again, weakly. He would support her and always be there for them. Elena believed it now. Even at cost to himself.

"I love you." She told him tearfully.

"I know. I only ask that you remember that as you see Stefan again." He pleaded to her softly.

"I will." She promised. Elena kissed him and then went to call the others to tell them that her son had returned.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

Elena went to the Salvatore house later that night. She found Stefan sitting in the living room while writing in his diary. He was dressed in a dark flannel shirt and blue jeans. Stefan looked the same as he always did. Elena found a strange comfort in knowing that simplicity about him.

"So Elijah brought Lyric back. You must be really happy!" offered Stefan.

He slowly turned around to look at her from his seat. His eyes were sad and Elena knew why instinctively. Elijah had brought their son back to her and Stefan wanted to know if it meant that Elijah was back for her too. She felt guilty for the joy it brought her knowing that Elijah was at home with their son and he was waiting for her return.

"Yes. I'm happy Stefan."

"So, does this mean you're back with Elijah too?" He pressed softly.

"I don't know if it's what it means, Stefan. At least... not yet. Elijah is staying in Mystic Falls, if that's what you are asking. He wants to know Lyric and he has promised to look out for us."

Stefan frowned at that and he looked somewhere at the floor. "Why did you come here, Elena?"

It was one of the hardest questions Elena ever recalled being asked to answer now that she had heard it spoken aloud. Did she really know what the answer was? Was she here to seek some sort of permission from him to be with Elijah after ending their relationship on the very grounds she'd be accepting with Elijah? Perhaps that was it. Perhaps she really did want to know if there was part of her that was still in love with Stefan too. And could she be with Elijah if she still loved Stefan too? It was a loaded question to say the least.

Elena sighed and walked closer to her former love. "I wanted to see if what we had is over." She admitted softly. It felt good to say it aloud. Tearfully she accepted his arms around her.

"I want you to be happy, Elena." Stefan whispered into her hair. "You don't have to feel guilty for wanting to be with someone that you love. Can you really honestly say that's still me?"

Elena pulled away from him, confused. "You don't think that I love you?"

"Yeah, I think maybe you do." Stefan chuckled at her defensiveness. "But do you really believe that you want to be with me instead of Elijah?"

Elena looked away, guilty of her own feelings. She truly was confused. Stefan stepped closer and cupped her face. "What we had, Elena, was amazing. But it's in the past. You broke up with me because you're in love with someone else, not because you're conflicted. And not because you're afraid of what I am. You don't need my permission to move on. You don't need to feel guilty for moving on from what we shared."

"That's just it, Stefan. I still have feelings for you. I don't want to walk away from that."

"Elena, I still love you too. I would take you up on that offer, if I didn't think you wanted to be with Elijah more than you do with me. Maybe we'll always have those feelings for each other. I don't know. But I do know that you're in love with Elijah, and that you're married, and with him you have the family you've always longed for. Don't walk away from that, Elena. You'll regret it, if you do."

Stefan leaned forward and gave a lingering kiss on the left side of her face before pulling away. "I love you, Elena. I always will. Goodbye." Stefan then quickly left her standing alone inside of the Salvatore house. Elena could not stop crying all the way home. But she knew that Stefan was right.

She loved him, but she wanted to be with Elijah more than she did with him.

* * *

><p>"You're back."<p>

Elena smiled brightly through her tears at the sound of his voice. Elijah always sounded amazed when she returned to him, every time. Then wordlessly upon looking at the hurt look upon her face, he approached her and carefully gathered her into his embrace as she tried to stop the tears from falling.

"I love you," she breathed into his chest. He let her wipe the tears away with his shirt.

"I love you, my lovely Elena." He whispered into her hair as if it was some precious secret he was sharing with her. Elijah then pulled back after several minutes of just holding her and then kissed her softly. "Alaric should be waking up soon." He then told her.

Elijah then moved to leave towards the front door. "Where are you going?" Elena then pressed, startled that he was leaving again.

"You want me to stay?" Elijah seemed utterly stunned by this information. "I thought you were going to choose Stefan."

"No. I think I just needed to say goodbye to him. And I did."

Elijah then rushed towards her at vampire speed and gently touched her face in wonder. "You really want me, my lovely wife?"

"Yes." She confessed with all sincerity.

"Then show me." Elijah then told her teasingly.

Elena couldn't help but grin and gladly show her husband how much he was wanted by her. Kiss after kiss, they found their way upstairs and into the bedroom. Elena lead the way to the bed and pushed Elijah down so that he was underneath her. She pulled at his shirt and touched his chest with her kisses and hands and loved him as she only knew how.

**The End**


End file.
